Nine Years Ryuunosuke Just Want Papa don't Go
by synstropezia
Summary: Ryuunosuke bergabung dengan keluarga Dazai tiga tahun lalu. Perlahan namun pasti semuanya terungkap mengenai alasan Dazai membenci Ryuu, kenapa dia diadopsi, dan hal terpenting adalah; pendapat Dazai mengenai mereka yang tidak pernah Ryuu sangka-sangka.


**Nine Years Ryuunouke Just Want Papa don't Go**

**Rate: T**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, gaje, kepanjangan, di akhir alur kecepetan, AkuAtsu dan AkuHigu nyelip, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keutungan apa pun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi.**

* * *

Ternyata langit lebih biru, jika seseorang melihatnya dengan menengadahkan muka dari arah bawah.

Ryuu menikmati selimut biru yang memayungi kepalanya, dan pertunjukan kapas putih yang terbang mengelilingi dunia. Ketika ayahnya menggandeng tangan kanan bocah sembilan tahun itu, telunjuk kiri Ryuu sibuk menebak bentuk-bentuk awan di dalam hati. Sejauh ini ia menemukan kupu-kupu, dinosaurus, pesawat terbang, juga es krim karena tampak menggumpal di satu titik.

"Pa. Kenapa gajahnya hilang?" Barusan memang ada yang demikian. Namun, kini lenyap entah ke mana.

"Apa dimakan monster di belakangnya?" Lagi. Papa hanya diam ketika ditanya. Pandangannya sangat lurus. Langkah milik papa bahkan bergema, bagi Ryuu yang berjalan di sampingnya.

Papa sangat suka mengundang hening di tengah mereka. Pendengaran Ryuu bahkan mendadak tumpul, walau dua menit lalu keramaian taman kota masih menjamah telinga–seolah-olah ia larut di dalam sunyi yang papa ciptakan, tanpa jalan untuk keluar dari suasana ini. Tujuan papa mengajak Ryuu pergi adalah menuju gereja. Sudah tiga puluh menit keduanya berjalan kaki. Papa tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata di perjalanan.

Namun, Ryuu adalah anak yang pengertian. Kalau papa sudah begini–mau segembira apa pun dia, karena ini kali pertama Ryuu keluar rumah semenjak kepergian mama–bocah itu akan memutuskan diam mengikuti jejak papa.

_TAP ... TAP!_

Tiba-tiba papa berhenti berjalan. Mereka sudah tiba di gereja yang tampak asing menurut Ryuu–meski jalan kompleks perumahan, pusat perbelanjaan, dan taman kota juga terasa aneh untuknya sewaktu dilewati.

"Nanti jangan berisik di gereja, paham?" Ini adalah kalimat pertama papa. Kepala Ryuu spontan mengangguk memahami perintah tersebut.

Nyanyian mulai dilantunkan dalam hening yang meneduhkan. Papa mengajaknya naik ke tangga. Mereka duduk di lantai dua di barisan paling depan. Sebelum pastor datang memimpin misa, Ryuu sengaja mencuri-curi pandang terhadap mata cokelat papa–mata yang warnanya seperti memudar, gelap, dingin dan–

"Berdiri, Ryuu. Pastor sudah di altar."

Dingin dan ... kosong. Setiap Ryuu menatap ke arahnya, ia akan merinding tanpa jeda. Setelah memperhatikan orang-orang di taman kota Ryuu semakin paham, bahwa papanya berbeda dari kebanyakan–entah itu dalam tatapan, terutama sikapnya terhadap Ryuu walau mereka keluarga.

Anak-anak di taman kota tertawa dengan orang tua mereka. Meskipun papa menggandeng tangannya, Ryuu justru merasa pria 27 tahun itu sangat jauh–hanya jemari yang saling mengait, tetapi hati tidak terhubung seolah-olah ada dinding raksasa di antara keduanya.

Dinding apa itu? Ryuu ingin tahu sampai tidak menyadari; papa melayangkan tatapan jengkel padanya.

"Berhenti melihat papa. Fokus pada pastor."

Sesaat jantungnya berhenti. Ryuu mungkin melewatkan banyak hal, karena asyik memikirkan pemandangan-pemandangan baru. Pastor telah selesai membacakan injil yang dilanjut khotbah. Tertangkap basah seperti tadi menjadikan Ryuu memilih menunduk. Suara pastor hanya terdengar sayup-sayup, meski beberapa menempel di kepala.

"Anak adalah berkah bagi orang tuanya. Buah kebahagiaan tak terkira yang Tuhan titipkan untuk dibesarkan sepenuh hati. Para orang tua boleh saja berbahagia dengan kehadiran anak mereka. Namun ingatlah–"

"Suatu hari nanti para orang tua akan ditanyakan, 'di manakah anak-anak yang kutitipkan padamu?' Karena itu selain berbahagia atas kehadiran anak, para orang tua pun harus bertanggung jawab dengan memberi pendidikan yang layak ..."

Bahasanya terlalu sulit dimengerti. Entah papa marah atau tidak, karena Ryuu memutuskan berhenti mendengarkan. Usai khotbah para umat diajak membacakan doa 'Aku Percaya'. Menunduk saat kata 'dilahirkan oleh Perawan Maria' disebut, lantas melanjutkannya hingga akhir yang disambung nyanyian dari puji syukur. Ada pula doa syukur agung, Bapa Kami, bahkan salam damai entah untuk apa.

Semua itu tidak Ryuu mengerti. Terlebih ketika ia mengajak bersalaman, tetapi papa malah mengabaikan.

"Setelah ini komuni. Kau tidak perlu ikut berdiri." Kedua tangan Ryuu meremas ujung celana. Pertanyaan 'mengapa papa mengabaikannya' sudah membengkak, dan sang bocah tak tahan untuk memecahkannya.

"Kenapa papa mengabaikanku tadi? Semua orang bersalaman, kan?"

"Karena papa tidak mau berdamai denganmu. Itu saja."

"Lalu kenapa kita ke–" Salah seorang dari beberapa pastor–bukan pemimpin ibadat, melainkan membantu kelangsungan misa tampak menaiki tangga, sembari membawa cawan emas. Barisan paling depan langsung berdiri, lantas menaruh tangan kiri di atas yang kanan.

Jika mereka mau memberinya satu menit saja, Ryuu juga ingin bertanya, 'lalu kenapa kita ke gereja?' kalau tidak merasai dan menolak tentram. Lagu pengiring komuni terus berlanjut begitupun pemikiran Ryuu. Maksud papa yang enggan berdamai dengannya sudah dipahami sejak awal, menyisakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain tanpa jawaban pasti.

Menurut papa, Ryuu adalah penyebab dari kepergian mama. Semenjak kedatangan bocah itu mereka sering bertengkar. Mama bahkan meminta cerai lebih dulu, usai pipinya ditampar oleh papa yang seketika merasa bersalah.

"_KITA CERAI, OSAMU! AKU SUDAH MUAK DENGAN SEGALA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TERHADAP RYUU! AKAN KURAWAT DIA MENGGUNAKAN CARAKU SENDIRI!"_

Nama papa itu Dazai Osamu, sedangkan mama adalah Chuuya. Pertengkaran mereka memberi Ryuu dua pilihan yang harus ditetapkan hari itu juga; ikut dengan papa atau mama, dan Ryuu memutuskan tinggal bersama papa meski sempat ditolak.

Melihat papa muram hingga menjadi suram mengingatkan Ryuu pada mama, saat wanita 25 tahun itu ditolak oleh putranya sendiri.

"Pa. Arti berkah itu apa?" tanyanya setelah papa selesai berdoa. Pandangan mereka bertemu walau hanya sejenak. Osamu memang terbiasa meluangkan waktu lima detik saja, untuk menatap mata hitam jelaga Ryuu.

"Kebaikan dari Tuhan."

"Apa aku juga berkah?"

"Kenapa menanyakan sesuatu yang sudah jelas? Kau itu petaka bagiku." Bagaimana Chuuya bisa berpikir Ryuu adalah malaikat mereka? Sejak melihat matanya saja Osamu muak. Langsung menaruh benci seolah-olah memiliki dendam.

"Maaf."

"Berkah hanya untuk anak kandung. Jangan bilang kau lupa dari mana asalmu."

Mustahil dia lupa. Panti asuhan Stray Dogs adalah rumah utamanya. Pak Fukuzawa yang merawat Ryuu adalah papa pertamanya, meski Osamu juga di urutan serupa disebabkan suatu alasan; mereka memiliki cara menatap yang sama, yaitu tidak tertarik pada kehidupan, juga sangat kosong. Mata mereka hanya melembut, saat mengobrol dengan seseorang yang dianggap berharga. Hal sekecil itu sangat menarik perhatiannya, karena tak ada anak lain yang seperti Ryuu.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan? Turunlah ke bawah untuk pemberkatan."

_PLAK!_

Pegangan Ryuu pada kemeja Osamu dilepas paksa. Tanpa banyak protes bocah sembilan tahun itu segera turun, dan memasuki barisan di mana anak-anak seusianya pun turut meminta berkat pastor. Rata-rata dari mereka didampingi orang tua–pemandangan tersebut sama dengan yang ia lihat di taman kota. Kebahagiaan mekar di wajah anak-anak itu–ditunjukkan terang-terangan membuat ayah atau ibunya ikut tersenyum.

Benarkah pemandangan seperti orang tua menemani anak-anaknya, dan para bocah itu menunjukkan kegembiraan secara tersurat adalah wajar? Ryuu tidak paham, karena Osamu sering meninggalkannya di rumah. Ketika Chuuya belum pergi pun, ia kurang ingat entah disebabkan apa–banyak tetangga mengejek, memori Ryuu buruk gara-gara kepalanya sering dibenturkan ke tembok oleh Osamu.

_TAP ... TAP ... TAP ..._

Meskipun senang karena di perjalanan Osamu menggenggam tangannya, Ryuu tidak bisa menunjukkan kebahagiaan itu secara gamblang atau papa akan marah. Pemandangan di taman kota dan pemberkatan tadi sangatlah berbeda, dengan yang biasa Ryuu saksikan dalam kesehariannya.

(Apakah berarti Ryuu dan papa itu aneh?)

"Sebelum keluar gereja papa ingin berdoa pada Bunda Maria." Pemberkatan telah selesai. Tinggal doa penutup dan berita gereja yang mereka dengarkan sampai akhir.

"Boleh aku melihat dari samping?"

"Terserah kau saja. Mau langsung pergi juga boleh."

Patung Bunda Maria berada di lantai satu. Osamu langsung melipat tangan setibanya di sana, sementara Ryuu memperhatikan dari samping tanpa ikut berdoa. Kini dibandingkan alasan 'kenapa papa mengajak ke gereja', Ryuu lebih penasaran dengan wajah Osamu yang kusut–lebih parah dari sebelumnya sampai tak berbentuk lagi.

"Maaf ... Chuuya ..." bisik Osamu lirih kepada udara kosong. Meski sebelumnya tangan Ryuu ditepis, bocah itu kembali bersikukuh memegang kemeja Osamu yang mungkin; bisa menenangkan papa.

Embun bahkan turun melalui pandangannya yang terpejam. Amat lembut membasuh wajah, seakan-akan bisa rapuh jika sungai dari air matanya teralu deras membasahi pipi. Lipatan di tangan Osamu kian dieratkan, seolah-olah pagi ini menjadi hari terakhir ia dapat berdoa–bahwa permintaan maafnya pada Chuuya tidak akan lagi mampu diucapkan, dan dititipkan ke Bunda Maria kalau Osamu memilih esok sebagai waktu memanjatkan doa.

Hati kecil Ryuu merasai keanehan yang luar biasa–begitu janggal kala menyaksikan papanya menangis, padahal ketika Chuuya meminta cerai Osamu tidak menunjukkan sedikit pun kesedihan.

"Papa baik-baik sa–", "Mau ke lestoran?" Mendadak ditanyai begitu Ryuu terperanjat. Pegangannya pada kemeja Osamu buru-buru dilepas, sebelum kena tamparan lagi.

"Boleh?"

"Kita makan sebentar. Aku lapar soalnya."

Tadi pagi mereka belum sarapan. Ryuu langsung dibangunkan di pukul delapan, lalu disuruh bersiap-siap dengan mengganti baju saja. Terdapat sebuah lestoran di dekat gereja yang padat pengunjung. Lagi-lagi Ryuu menyaksikan pemandangan, di mana anak-anak makan bersama orang tua mereka dan jumlahnya lebih banyak–malahan dari ujung ke ujung dipenuhi oleh keluarga yang rata-rata beranggotakan empat orang.

"Ini lestoran keluarga. Untuk apa kau memasang wajah norak?" Sebuah jitakan mendarat mulus di kepala Ryuu. Rasanya memang pedih, tetapi beda dari yang biasa.

"Ada lestoran teman?"

"Kalau begitu namanya kafe."

"Kenapa kita ke lestoran keluarga?" Padahal jika Osamu ingin, ada kedai ramen yang juga dekat dengan gereja. Pergi kemari tak pernah Ryuu bayangkan, karena ingatan tentang mereka berputar di rumah saja.

"Kenapa, ya? Karena kita keluarga meskipun palsu, kira-kira begitulah," jelasnya sembari membaca menu. Ryuu mengikuti gelagat papa. Namun, ada ketidakpahaman yang sengaja ia sembunyikan menggunakan menu–apa maksud papa mengatakan demikian?

"Berarti kita keluarga palsu?"

"Bagiku kita hanya bermain keluarga-keluargaan selama ini. Aku ingin mengakhirinya secepat mungkin, tetapi bukan sekarang."

"Jadi nanti papa bukan lagi papaku?" Nada bicaranya terdengar heran sekaligus sendu. Rasa tak karuan itu tertangkap oleh mata cokelat Osamu, mau sedatar apa pun wajah Ryuu–kalau ditunjukkan lebih gamblang, maka Osamu yakin akan ikut terluka.

Terluka kemudian menyakiti Ryuu, agar luka Osamu pindah pada putra angkatnya. Lingkaran setan yang mengerikan ini mustahil Osamu putus, selama separuh jiwanya belum merelakan masa lalu.

"Sekarang kita makan dulu. Permainan konyol ini akan berakhir, setelah aku merasa selesai melakukan sesuatu."

"Lalu kenapa papa mengajakku ke gereja?" Bahkan samar-samar ada sebuah penyesalan yang Ryuu kecap. Mungkin kalau ajakan itu ditolak, kenyataan sekejam ini tak perlu datang terlalu cepat. Mereka bisa menjadi keluarga tanpa memikirkan, 'apakah semua ini asli atau palsu'.

Sebelum berpisah dengan panti asuhan, Pak Fukuzawa berpesan 'berbahagialah bersama keluarga barumu'. Sekarang Ryuu tidak bisa menepatinya, setelah mengetahui ia dibuang secara tak langsung.

"Berhentilah bertanya. Katakan saja kau mau makan apa." Ryuu membiarkan telunjuknya bergerak untuk mengunci mulut. Menu yang bocah itu inginkan memiliki harga termurah di lestoran ini. Mengetahuinya membuat kening Osamu berkedut.

"Kau meremehkanku?"

"Bukan begitu, Pa. Aku pikir–" Menu dilempar ke arah Ryuu. Warna kemerah-merahan membekas di jidatnya–sangat kentara usai Osamu menggunting poni Ryuu setiap tumbuh.

"Pesan yang lain. Atau kau mau paket makanan anak-anak?" Seperti burger dengan mainan bendera menancap yang Ryuu lihat di meja sebelah? Daripada kena hantam lagi, bocah itu segera mengangguk.

"Mau paket berapa?"

"Dua."

Pelayan pun hadir dan pesanan mereka dicatat. Mungkin sekitar lima belas menit paket anak-anak, sepiring kue stroberi dan segelas susu tiba di meja. Ryuu kurang memedulikan nasi nugget di hadapannya. Entah bagaimana ia tertegun pada sepotong kue mungil, walau semenit lalu menyayangkan menu yang salah dipesan. Mata hitam jelaganya terus memperhatikan, untuk mencari tahu apa yang membuat Ryuu tertarik.

Mungkin jawabannya hanya sesederhana itu–karena dulu Chuuya sering melahap kue stroberi, yang Osamu beli di toko langganan mereka. Tinggal bersama papa sekalipun tidak mengubah fakta, bahwa Ryuu juga merindukan mamanya yang entah berada di mana.

"Tanganmu sakit?" Sakit? Ryuu menggeleng mengisyaratkan ketidakpahaman. Nasi nugget ini pasti dimakan. Lagi pula dia bukan bocah yang hobi pilih-pilih.

"Kemarin tanganmu kupukul menggunakan rotan. Memangnya bisa makan dengan kondisi begitu?" Memegang sendok saja gemetar. Jadilah Osamu memutuskan pindah ke sampingnya, agar bisa menyuapi Ryuu yang terus-menerus menggeleng.

"Aku bisa makan sendiri. Papa harus segera memakan kuenya."

"Kapan selesainya coba? Siapa juga yang mau menunggumu beres makan. Nanti kutinggal, lho."

"Mama menunggu papa memakan kuenya. Bukankah selalu seperti itu?"

Tetangga salah jika berkata ingatan Ryuu buruk, gara-gara kepalanya sering dihantam ke tembok. Kenangan di mana Chuuya membelikan kue stroberi, lantas menyuruh Osamu melahapnya merupakan salah satu hal yang tidak ingin Ryuu lupakan. Papanya akan menolak dan penolakan itu menimbulkan pertengkaran kecil. Mereka pun berbaikan lagi, setelah Osamu menghadiahkan buket _sweet pea _disertai kecupan di pipi.

Sekarang ini ketika Osamu memutuskan memakan kue itu atas inisiatifnya sendiri, lagi-lagi Ryuu merasa bahagia walaupun tahu ia tak pantas. Setidaknya dengan demikian, Osamu telah menunjukkan kalau dirinya memang mencintai Chuuya.

(Ryuu tidak masalah jika dibuang, asalkan mama dan papa dapat bersama lagi)

"Boleh tahu kenapa kau memilih ikut denganku?" Namun jujur saja, Osamu telah mengetahui alasannya sejak awal. Pemuda jangkung itu hanya ingin memastikan, apakah jawaban Ryuu masih sama atau beda dibandingkan yang dulu.

"Mata papa mirip dengan punyaku. Aku penasaran kenapa bisa begitu."

"Tidak satu anak pun yang matanya sepertimu. Jadi kau penasaran, ya?"

"Uhm. Kupikir dengan ikut papa aku bisa menemukan sesuatu." Bekas nasi yang menempel di pipi bocah itu Osamu hilangkan. Ryuu jadi mengerjap-ngerjap saking terkejutnya.

"Jawaban, ya ... bocah sepertimu mana mungkin mengerti."

"Papa sendiri kenapa menyuapiku?" Biasanya kena pukul rotan sekali pun Ryuu disuruh makan sendiri. Kalau tindakan Osamu mendadak berubah, jelas Ryuu tidak paham dan ia benci karena gagal mengerti apa pun.

"Menyuapimu adalah hal yang harus kulakukan, bukan karena ingin. Hanya ini yang bisa kuperbuat, dan jauh lebih mudah dibandingkan memaafkanmu."

Selesai menyuapi Ryuu yang kekenyangan Osamu pun mulai menikmati kuenya dengan perlahan, tetapi tidak membuang waktu yang katanya adalah uang. Cara pria maniak perban itu melahapnya memiliki ketukan tersendiri–irama yang terdengar teratur, dan begitu lembut untuk menghargai setiap rasa manis yang memanjakan lidah. Semua demi memenuhi dirinya akan kenangan, sebelum Chuuya pergi disebabkan muak terhadap Osamu.

Kepergian membuat seseorang berharga, karena kebahagiaan yang biasa diciptakan bersama berubah menjadi sendiri-sendiri. Apakah nanti rumusan itu berlaku untuk Ryuu, setelah Osamu memutuskan mengakhiri semua ini?

"Ayo pergi. Kita ke pusat perbelanjaan sekarang." Segelas susu vanila dihabiskan dalam tiga tegukan. Ryuu buru-buru mengekori agar tidak ketinggalan–waktunya bersama papa jelas tinggal sebentar lagi.

Pusat perbelanjaan yang dekat dengan rumah mereka masih padat pengunjung. Jam di tengah kota telah menunjukkan pukul 11.30, dan Osamu mengeceknya bukan karena memperhatikan waktu. Diam-diam tanpa diketahui siapa pun, ia menunggu Ryuu yang selalu tertinggal. Napas si bocah bahkan tersengal-sengal, meski baru lima belas menit mereka berjalan.

"Kali ini giliranmu menggenggam tanganku." Entah bertitah atau termasuk permintaan. Osamu yang tiba-tiba mengulurkan tangan membuat Ryuu bingung, sehingga ia merespons dengan memiringkan kepala.

"Sa ... tu ..."

"Maksud papa a–", "Duuu ... a ..." Pertanyaan Ryuu dipotong dengan lambat. Jantungnya berdebar yang secara tidak langsung, menjadikan waktu berputar sangat cepat.

"Dua setengah ..." Perlahan tetapi pasti putra angkatnya itu mendekat. Namun, Ryuu masih menyembunyikan tangan kanannya di belakang punggung.

"Tiga. Baiklah waktumu ha–"

_GREP!_

"Belum habis karena papa tidak menyelesaikan kalimatmu." Sebagai penegasan Ryuu menggeleng (lagi). Rasa lelah yang Osamu perlihatkan lewat tatapannya seolah-olah berkata, 'berhentilah begitu karena sekarang aku sangat enek melihatnya'.

"Terserah. Kau mau ke mana?"

"Toko mainan Kunikida-san boleh?"

"Boleh. Tetapi jangan harap aku akan membelikanmu sesuatu."

Tujuan yang wajar untuk bocah usia sembilan tahun–jaraknya pun dekat sehingga Osamu tidak mempermasalahkan. Toko mainan terbilang ramai di hari Minggu ini, walau cuaca di luar sana panasnya mengerikan. Anak-anak yang berlarian, berebut telur warna-warni entah apa itu, bocah menangis gara-gara dilarang membeli truk remot kontrol–pemandangan tersebut sukses memusingkan Osamu yang tak habis pikir.

_Sebenarnya ini tempat penitipan anak atau toko mainan, sih_? Seribu sayang para bocah ini terlalu asyik dengan dunianya. Suara hati Osamu pun tinggal angin lalu.

"Kalau bisa jangan lama-lama. Aku langsung capek melihat semua i–"

Sewaktu Osamu menengok ke samping, pandangannya mendadak horor akibat Ryuu menghilang. Sebagai papa sementara, dan karena peran konyol ini belum dilepas Osamu terpaksa mencari putra angkatnya. Tentu gawat apabila Ryuu turut meramaikan kericuhan dengan–

"Berhenti merebutnya dariku! Aku yang pertama kali lihat." Suara familier itu jelas milik Ryuu. Tepat di depan mata kepala sendiri, Osamu menyaksikan dua cowok berebut boneka dari kartun terkenal.

"Jelas-jelas aku yang melihatnya duluan! Berikan padaku!"

Demi Tuhan dan seluruh semesta! Pemandangan ini adalah yang terkonyol, karena anak cowok meributkan boneka mentang-mentang sisa satu. Ryuu enggan mengalah dengan terus menarik lengan boneka, sementara lawan mengincar kepala. Musuhnya itu sok-sokan memakai plester–ini, sih, ciri-ciri bocah sok preman tetapi hati Hello Kitty. Harusnya dia membeli mainan pedang saja, terus mengajak Ryuu bertengkar di ring tinju.

Tokonya saja kecil begini. Masa dijadikan tempat berkelahi?

"_Sebentar. Sepertinya ada yang salah," _batin Osamu terheran-heran. Sesekali ia menyoraki Ryuu agar berjuang, kemudian fokus lagi ke mode berpikir–begitu terus sampai pusing sendiri.

"_BUAT APA AKU MENDUKUNG DIA BERTENGKAR DENGAN SI BOCAH SOK PREMAN?!_" Inilah yang salah! Bagaimana mungkin Osamu terlena dalam pertengkaran bocah? Padahal dia sendiri melarang membeli mainan.

Terlebih mengingat soal 'keluarga palsu' yang seharusnya, tidak menjadikan Osamu terlalu lama memainkan peran ini.

"Kalian berdua berhentilah bertengkar. Kalau mau sebaiknya di tengah jalan saja atau di–"

_SREKKK ..._

Ah. Mampus sudah. Lengan dan kepala mainan itu robek membuat Osamu ngeri–ternyata si bocah sok preman adalah malaikat pencabut nyawa, karena dia yang memenggal kepala boneka. Sebelum bos atau pegawai menyadari semua ini, tangan boneka di genggaman Ryuu dilempar ke arah lawannya. Niat Osamu jelas saja berlari menuju pintu keluar. Kabur sejauh mungkin dan–

_PRANGGG ..._

Naas untuknya yang tanpa sengaja menabrak seorang wanita cantik, dan memecahkan mainan bola kristal bahkan dipermalukan bocah sok preman–boneka rusaknya dilempar ke wajah Osamu tepat di hadapan bos. Ryuu buru-buru menghampiri dengan muka yang memucat.

"Kuberi kau waktu satu menit untuk menjelaskan semua ini."

"Kunikida-_kun_ jangan galak begitu~ Aku jadi takut, deh." Bos toko mainan ini adalah kenalannya. Bisa dibilang Osamu aman karena mungkin, Kunikida mau diajak bekerja sama.

"Aku baru balik dan kau datang lalu membuat kekacauan. Hebat sekali." Lupakan soal bekerja sama. Nyawa Osamu rasanya seketika rontok akibat dipelototi.

"Kita bisa bicarakan ini pelan–", "M-maaf! Aku yang merusak boneka itu. Papa hanya tidak sengaja menabrak pegawai Kunikida-_san_," potong Ryuu sembari membungkukkan badan. Tangan mungilnya merogoh saku celana jin, dan menyodorkan sejumlah uang kepada Kunikida yang menepuk jidat–bisa-bisanya dia luluh.

"Kau tidak menyuruh Ryuunosuke minta maaf, kan?"

"Ti-tidak, kok. Serius."

"Ganti rugi sekarang juga. Jika tidak jangan harap bisa keluar dari tokoku."

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku membawa dompet jadi Kunikida-_kun_ bisa–"

_PUK!_

Tepukan dari Kunikida membuat Osamu menghentikan gerakan. Bos toko mainan sekaligus teman SMA-nya itu berlutut, lantas memposisikan mulutnya di dekat telinga Osamu.

"Otakmu sudah sinting atau bagaimana? Kenapa kau masih memukul dia?" Sepintar apa pun Ryuu menyembunyikan bekas pecut rotan, Kunikida bisa menemukannya dengan mudah karena terbiasa. Penuh kesengajaan Osamu memalingkan wajah–gestur bahwa ia menolak memberi kepastian.

"Ini bukan urusanmu."

"Memukulnya tidak membuat Chuuya kembali padamu. Turuti saja permintaan dia."

"Kuserahkan uangnya sekarang. Setelah ini jangan–", "Apa kau melupakan yang kau ceritakan padaku dua tahun lalu? Pesan terakhir dari Chuuya?"

Pesan terakhir, ya ...? Wanita itu jahat sekali, karena kian menyesatkan Osamu yang letih mencari kehidupan miliknya. Ia langsung memberi uang pada Kunikida yang merasa bersalah. Melangkah keluar begitu saja, tanpa mengacuhkan kantong plastik serta kardus di genggaman Ryuu. Ke mana pun Osamu pergi bocah itu setia mengekori di belakang, termasuk sewaktu duduk di bangku dekat telepon umum. Jarak mereka pun tampak berjauhan seolah-olah bermusuhan.

_"Dazai. Aku akan kembali padamu jika kau merawat Ryuu dengan baik. Jangan pukuli dia, paham?"_

_"Waktunya kapan?"_

_"Entahlah. Aku hanya mengikuti instingku seperti biasa."_

"Karena itu kamu tidak kembali padaku walau dua tahun berlalu?" Karena Chuuya mengetahui bahwa Osamu masih memukul untuk mendidik Ryuu? Kata 'mendidik' terdengar konyol. Nyatanya Osamu sekadar melampiaskan benci pada sang bocah.

Kebencian selalu saja berbicara tentang mata milik Ryuu yang kosong sepertinya. Kebahagiaan tidak mempunyai tempat di dalam sana seakan-akan Ryuu memendam kegembiraannya hingga pupus, dan keceriaan yang hangus itu tak pernah sampai untuk menerangi mata. Ia hanya bocah sembilan tahun. Jika warna dunianya merah maka tunjukkan sebagai merah. Buat apa disembunyikan lalu menjadi busuk gara-gara disimpan terlalu lama?

_"Ryuunosuke memang memiliki mata yang sama sepertimu. Kau membencinya karena dia mirip dengan dirimu di masa lalu bahkan sekarang." _

_"Terus kenapa masih diadopsi? Chuuya menyebalkan sekali."_

_"Buat matanya jadi bercahaya agar dia tidak sepertimu. Dengan begitu, kau berhenti melihatnya sebagai dirimu di masa lalu, dan berhenti membenci masa lalumu." _

Tetapi, apa? Osamu justru terjebak dalam lingkaran setan, dan tidak memperbaiki nasib Ryuu agar lebih baik. Tangannya spontan memukulkan rotan–hanya membuat Osamu terus-menerus menyaksikan dirinya di masa lalu, di mana ia turut menjadi korban kekerasan. Saat kali pertama Ryuu merasakan kebahagiaan, sewaktu diadopsi pada umur enam tahun di hari ulang tahunnya, Osamu justru meremukkan kegembiraan yang Ryuu tunjukkan terang-terangan.

_"Ulang tahunmu tidak boleh dirayakan dengan kebahagiaan. Mau bagaimanapun tetap tidak mengubah fakta, bahwa kau adalah anak yang tak diinginkan sehingga seharusnya tidak pernah lahir ke dunia."_

Pada akhirnya Osamu juga yang tidak menginginkan Ryuu menampakkan kebahagiaannya, apa lagi mengubah Ryuu agar berbeda dengan dirinya di masa lalu. Bagaimana mungkin ia sempat berpikir, 'aku tak ingin anak ini merasakan penderitaanku yang dulu', ataupun, 'Ryuu mana boleh memiliki mata sekosong itu'?

"Maaf. Aku tidak bilang pada papa ingin membeli mainan dengan uangku sendiri." Mendengar kalimat Ryuu ia sebatas menengok. Osamu merasa tak pantas, untuk menemui sepasang mata yang lucunya tampak merasa bersalah.

Rasa bersalah itu adalah milik Osamu. Kenapa Ryuu malah merenggut dan menjadikannya sebagai perasaannya?

"Bonekanya buat papa."

"Orang dewasa tidak main boneka."

"Pecahan kaca bola kristalnya untukku saja. Papa yang memiliki bonekanya." Melihat kotak mungil berhiaskan pita Osamu langsung paham. Mungkin sewaktu Kunikida memperingati dia, Ryuu meminta seorang pegawai untuk membersihkan dan membungkusnya.

"Buat apa kau membawa pulang pecahan bola kristal? Buang saja."

"Memecah berarti membeli. Karena papa memecahkannya, maka kuanggap papa membelikan bola kristal ini untukku."

"Pemikiran aneh dari mana itu?"

"Soal bonekanya, aku meminta Kunikida-_san_ agar membayarnya menggunakan uangku saja. Boneka itu ingin kuhadiahkan pada papa sebagai ganti bola kristal."

"Meskipun aku sudah bilang ingin mengakhiri segalanya?" Hadiah bukan lagi barang penting. Perpisahan mereka adalah kado terbaik untuk keduanya, karena setelah ini Ryuu bebas dari keegoisan papa angkatnya. Sedangkan Osamu berhenti menyiksa diri sendiri.

Keinginan yang saling bertentangan tentu menyiksa. Terlebih Osamu justru memilih menyiksa Ryuu yang sepatutnya dia hindari.

"Papa ingin melupakanku?" Boneka yang semula Ryuu sodorkan ditarik kembali. Lagi pula kepalanya nyaris copot, dan kehilangan lengan sebelah kiri. Kalau dipikir ulang, mana mungkin ia menghadiahkan hal seperti ini?

"Ya. Jadinya bonekamu kutolak."

"Aku ingin papa menunggu sebentar, boleh?"

Diamnya Osamu tidak Ryuu anggap sebagai 'ya'. Namun, sang bocah tetap berlari ke arah toko bunga dekat telepon umum. Apa yang ingin dibelinya enggan Osamu pedulikan, karena kesempatan ini hendak dia gunakan untuk pergi–melepas seluruh kepalsuan di sekitarnya, lantas menjemput kenyataan yang Osamu inginkan.

Benar. Osamu memutuskan menyerah soal merawat Ryuu, menunggu Chuuya pulang ataupun mencintai (mantan) istrinya. Manusia seegoisnya mustahil mampu membuat pandangan Ryuu bercahaya, karena ternyata ia lebih mengharapkan bocah itu menjadi seperti dirinya di masa lalu.

(Mumpung Osamu masih waras. Sebaiknya pergi daripada semakin menggila)

_Kriinggg ..._

Bel pintu toko bunga berdering sewaktu ditutup. Ryuu berjalan menuju bangku dekat telepon umum. Terlambat menyadari apa yang terjadi.

"Pa?"

Langkah Ryuu tampak bingung, kala matanya tak menangkap sosok jangkung yang mengenakan kemeja putih, dengan jas hitam melingkar di pinggang. Sebanyak apa pun Ryuu menengok kiri dan kanan juga tak mengubah fakta, bahwa Osamu menghilang tanpa sepengetahuannya.

_"Memberi bunga juga tidak boleh?_" batin Ryuu meremas kaus hitamnya. Kotak dan boneka di atas bangku masih utuh. Buket _sweet pea _yang dibeli menggunakan sisa uangnya ditaruh begitu saja, gara-gara pikiran Ryuu terlalu kacau.

Ryuu ingin mencari. Namun, matanya basah sekeras apa pun ia menahan tangis. Kalau Osamu melihat ini jelas Ryuu semakin dibenci. Mungkin papa akan bertanya, 'untuk apa kau menangisi orang sepertiku?' dengan nada ketus, tetapi samar-samar menyimpan sesal.

"Selamat siang, adik kecil. Mana orang tuamu?" tanya seorang polisi wanita yang berpatroli di sekitar sana. Gelagat bingung Ryuu sangat kelihatan, sehingga ia memutuskan menghampiri.

"Ti-tidak tahu."

"Tolong ceritakan ciri-cirinya. Saya akan membantumu mencari orang tuamu." Setiap Ryuu membayangkan sosok Osamu, kepalanya terus menggeleng karena papa tampak membalikkan tubuh–pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa, dan Ryuu takut bayangan itu betul-betul terjadi.

"Punya foto atau sesuatu yang bisa membantu?"

"A ... ada ..." Diam-diam Ryuu selalu membawa foto saat dirinya merayakan ulang tahun keenam. Ibu polisi mengangguk-angguk, ketika mendapati sosok jangkung dengan rambut cokelat bergelombang yang lehernya dibalut perban.

"Untuk sementara waktu adik tinggal di tempat penitipan anak, ya? Ada banyak mainan di sana dibandingkan di kantor polisi."

"Biarkan aku mencari papa juga!"

"Serahkan saja pada saya. Adik lebih baik menunggu di tempat penitipan anak."

Agar tidak kabur ibu polisi sengaja menggendong Ryuu yang meronta-ronta. Barang berupa kotak, boneka, dan sebuket bunga pun disatukan ke kantong plastik supaya bisa sekalian dibawa. Tempat penitipan anak berada di seberang jalan dekat toko jam antik. Usai menyeberangi zebra cross lalu melangkah sedikit, papan nama 'Yokohama Daycare' sudah terpampang.

"Lihat. Ada banyak anak-anak seumuranmu. Untuk sementara mainlah dengan mereka."

Ibu polisi pun meninggalkannya untuk mencari Osamu. Barang milik Ryuu berada di pojok ruangan begitupun sang pemilik. Kedua tangannya memeluk lutut, sembari memperhatikan tiga anak cowok yang bermain mobil-mobilan. Ryuu tidak tertarik untuk ikutan. Menjaga bawaannya jauh lebih penting, dibandingkan menghabiskan waktu bersama orang asing.

"He-hey ..." Panggilan tersebut tidak Ryuu respons. Pandangannya dialihkan ke samping, supaya ia tak mengetahui wajah si pelaku.

"Halo ...? Aku memanggilmu, lho." Sifat keras kepala Ryuu sangat menjengkelkan. Bocah yang memanggilnya mendadak kesal sampai menggembungkan pipi.

"Jawab, dong. Kamu mendengarku, kan?"

"Berisik. Pergi sana."

"Ayo main sama-sama. Gimana kalo mobil-mobilan?" Sebuah truk diperlihatkan pada Ryuu yang langsung menepisnya. Mainan itu terpental cukup jauh. Si bocah perak nyaris menangis gara-gara perlakuan Ryuu.

"Balok ... mau? Ki-kita bisa membangun istana."

"Main saja sendiri."

"Kalo duduk di sampingmu boleh?" Bahunya terangkat seolah-olah bilang, 'terserah kau saja'. Meladeni bocah aneh itu hanya menguras tenaga, sehingga Ryuu menbiarkan dia asalkan tidak menganggu.

Sejak awal Ryuu memang tidak berniat mengobrol. Pikirannya hanya terfokus pada kepergian Osamu, walau ia menyadari telah dibuang tanpa kata. Sekarang mereka bukan lagi keluarga atau kepalsuan. Menunggu di sini sangatlah sia-sia, karena menangis pun Osamu mustahil menjemputnya pulang. Ryuu tinggal memilih antara balik ke panti asuhan atau menggelandang. Yang mana pun bukan masalah, selama Ryuu bisa memberikan _sweet pea_.

Jika Ryuu menghadiahkan bunga, maka tak lama kemudian pasti layu. Dengan demikian Osamu tidak merasa terbebani oleh kado yang Ryuu berikan.

"Bonekamu dari kartun '_Azure The Magical Girl_', ya?"

"Jangan menyentuh barangku."

"Aku punya boneka harimau putih yang jadi temennya _rashomon_. Lihat, deh, mereka cocok banget." Peringatan Ryuu tidak diperhatikan. Bocah menyebalkan itu sembarangan menarik boneka dari kantong plastik, kemudian terkejut karena rusak parah.

"Kenapa bonekamu begini?"

"Bukan urusanmu. Taruh lagi ke dalam kantong plastik."

"Ada kotak juga. Kira-kira isinya apa?" Sebelum bocah itu semakin mengesalkan, boneka _rashomon_ dan kotaknya Ryuu rebut sekaligus. Ia bahkan memeluk kedua benda tersebut untuk menegaskan; lebih dari ini maka tak ada maaf.

"Ini pemberian ... papa. Jangan disentuh." Saat menyebutnya suara Ryuu mengecil. Meskipun tahu semua berakhir semenjak Osamu meninggalkannya, tetap saja Ryuu sulit untuk mengubah panggilan 'papa' yang selalu ia suarakan tiga tahun belakangan.

Baru lima belas menit berpisah, Ryuu merasa rindunya menggunung seakan-akan puluhan tahun terlewati. Ia ingin memanggil 'papa' dan memberi peluk terhangat. Namun, jika keinginan tersebut dituruti maka Ryuu mustahil berhenti–lidahnya akan menyebut 'papa' berulang-ulang, terus-menerus sampai entah berapa kali lagi supaya rasa kangennya terpuaskan.

"Pemberian papamu, ya? Maaf. Aku malah sembarangan mengacak-acak barangmu."

"Dia ... bukan papaku lagi."

"Eh? Papa, ya, papa, kenapa kamu bilang bukan papamu lagi?" Sekarang juga Ryuu ingin membentaknya agar diam. Namun, bibir bocah sembilan tahun itu malah terkunci, kala menyaksikan tatapan lembut lawan bicaranya–ketika Ryuu merasakan, bahwa rambutnya dielus dengan kasih sayang.

Mama pun memiliki elusan dan pandangan yang selalu meneduhkannya. Bernostalgia di saat-saat begini tidaklah menyenangkan, karena senyuman Ryuu disembunyikan oleh sedu sedan.

(Bersama mama selalu dipenuhi rasa yang menyenangkan. Ryuu jelas harus menjaga damai, kalau ingin mengenang mama dengan sempurna)

"Menurutku selama kamu pernah memanggil seseorang sebagai papa, maka dia tetap papamu sampai kapan pun."

"Meski sebenarnya aku telah dibuang?"

"Mau dibuang atau enggak papa tetep aja papa. Soalnya kata mamaku, ikatan keluarga itu abadi. Jadi, kamu enggak perlu sedih!" Air mata Ryuu berlepotan ke mana-mana. Perlahan si bocah perak menghapusnya, kemudian tersenyum lebar supaya Ryuu kembali bersemangat.

"Aku boleh tetap memanggilnya papa?"

"Bagimu dia tetep papamu, kan? Selama perasaan itu enggak berubah, maka boleh-boleh aja. Kalo nanti ada yang melarangmu aku hadapi dia."

"Padahal kau terlihat lemah. Berapa umurmu?"

"Tujuh tahun! Tapi yang lebih penting, siapa namamu? Aku Nakajima Atsushi. Panggil aja Atsushi."

"Umurku sembilan tahun. Masih kecil begitu mana bisa melindungiku." Rupanya selain keras kepala, Atsushi kini beranggapan Ryuu juga menyebalkan. Siapa bilang ada batasan usia dalam melindungi? Terlebih kenapa Ryuu tidak memberitahu nama dia?

"Namamu siapa? Aku bingung harus manggil apa."

"Ryuunosuke."

"Yang lengkapnya apa? Kita temen sekarang. Jangan setengah-setengah, dong." Cepat sekali. Memang semudah ini, ya, membuat teman? Ryuu melotot gara-gara curiga. Atsushi langsung keringat dingin, dan tangannya gemetar bukan main.

Melindungi apanya coba? Malahan jadi Ryuu yang ingin melakukannya, demi membalas kebaikan Atsushi.

"Dazai Ryuunosuke." Kejanggalan saat menyebut nama papanya berkurang banyak. Perkataan Atsushi merapalkan sihir aneh pada Ryuu yang tidak lagi ketakutan, tetapi menjadi tenang meski Atsushi hanya berujar dengan polos.

"Kamu punya nama yang bagus. Setelah ini panggil papamu dengan suara keras, oke?"

"Sayangnya aku tidak–", "Ryuunosuke-_kun_. Papamu meminta bertemu di taman kota." Polisi yang tadi ternyata. Mereka sempat mengobrol dalam perjalanan. Tidak aneh bagi Ryuu dipanggil demikian, karena yang paling mengundang perhatiannya adalah kalimat terakhir.

"Katakan pada papamu 'aku kangen'. Nanti aku juga mau bilang ke mamaku kayak gitu."

Sebagai salam perpisahan Atsushi melambaikan tangan hingga Ryuu keluar dari 'Yokohama Daycare'. Ibu polisi tersenyum tipis menyaksikan kisah sesederhana itu–siapa sangka pendiam seperti Ryuu mendapatkan teman secepat ini. Jika mereka (Ryuu dan Osamu) bertemu di taman kota nanti, bukankah pemandangan terindah bisa saja tercipta? Membayangkan sang bocah memeluk melepas haru, keduanya pun bercerita dengan canda tawa sangatlah baik, kan?

Hubungan mereka sebatas polisi dan anak hilang. Namun, setiap pandangannya menyapa mata hitam jelaga yang tampak kehilangan, doanya langsung memanjat langit demi bocah ini. Semoga Ryuu memperoleh kebahagiaan, selalu sehat bersama papanya, dan tidak lagi tertinggal di mana pun.

"Tamannya sudah dekat. Mulai dari sini aku bisa sendiri."

"Saya bisa membantumu membawa barang-barangmu." Saking gembiranya mungkin nanti Ryuu berlari. Bagaimana jika dia terjatuh? Naluri sang polisi entah bagaimana bekerja dengan sifat seorang ibu.

"Jangan. Aku tidak mau berutang budi lagi."

"Kalau begitu berhati-hatilah, Ryuunosuke-_kun_. Jangan sampai tertinggal lagi, ya." Foto keluarga Ryuu turut diserahkan pada manusia bersangkutan. Rambutnya dielus yang lagi-lagi, membuat Ryuu merasakan sentuhan mama.

"Namamu siapa?" Ibu polisi menampakkan keterkejutannya lewat mata yang berkedip-kedip. Saat beliau menunjuk diri sendiri, Ryuu mengangguk cepat agar mereka tidak membuang waktu.

"Panggil saja Higuchi."

"Terima kasih, Higuchi-_san_."

Tangan mereka melambai singkat. Apa yang kemudian tampak hanyalah punggung Ryuu berlari menuju taman kota meskipun sebentar–napasnya tersengal-sengal duluan, ditambah ia batuk-batuk. Sewaktu kakinya melangkah memasuki gerbang, ketika itulah kupu-kupu seolah-olah beterbangan di perut Ryuu–menarikan kebahagiaan di kala Osamu duduk manis menantinya, tanpa sedikit pun bergerak. Jelas-jelas kali ini Ryuu tidak ditinggalkan membuat harapan itu kembali mekar.

"Pa–"

_DEG! _

Mekar untuk layu dengan cepatnya, karena mendapati tatapan yang berhenti membenci juga tidak mencintai Ryuu adalah kekalahan. Apabila Osamu tak menunjukkan semotif afeksi walau tersirat, maka mungkin penantian Osamu hanyalah keterpaksaan.

"Ketahuilah satu hal. Aku menunggu di sini, karena polisi wanita itu memaksaku." Higuchi maksudnya? Jadi tanpa campur tangan dia Ryuu mustahil bertemu Osamu lagi? Kenapa malah firasat buruknya yang menjadi kenyataan?

"Berarti ... Dazai-_san_ tidak ingin menemuiku?" Siapa nama yang barusan Ryuu panggil? Dia merasa asing, kikuk dan lesu, karena Ryuu hanya mengenali sosok papa. Bawaannya jadi turut bergetar, gara-gara merasa betulan dibuang.

Mau sesiap apa pun Ryuu, usianya tetap sembilan tahun. Masih membutuhkan kasih sayang orang tua, sampai bocah itu mampu menjadi dewasa dengan jalan yang ia percayai.

"Begitulah. Namun ada 'tapi' nya."

"Apa?"

"Polisi merepotkan itu membuatku berjanji agar mengajakmu mengobrol. Katanya kalau aku berbohong, nanti ditangkap karena menelantarkan anak."

Tempat kosong di sampingnya Osamu tepuk. Ryuu segera menurut dengan duduk di atas bangku. Air mancur menjadi objek pandangannya agar mereka jarang bertatap–ia harus memperbaiki napas, membiaskan lidah, juga mengatur hati supaya Osamu berhenti menjadi papa.

"Tadi di lestoran kau bertanya kenapa aku mengajakmu ke gereja, bukan?" Rokok beserta pemantik dikeluarkan dari saku celana. Asap kelabu itu sering Ryuu hirup di rumah, bahkan seolah-olah menjadi bagian dari napasnya.

"Uhm."

"Dulu Chuuya sering ke gereja. Aku ingin bernostalgia tentangnya sehingga memutuskan ke sana."

"Kenapa mengajakku?"

"Mengajakmu ke gereja adalah satu hal yang harus kulakukan." _Dejavu _rasanya. Di lestoran pun Osamu mengatakan hal seperti itu, walau konteksnya adalah menyuapi.

"Dilakukan sebelum mengakhiri keluarga palsu ini?"

"Ini konyol. Tetapi aku berpikir ingin menjadi papa yang baik sekali saja, sebelum berpisah denganmu. Gagal total, bukan?"

"Menurutku tidak juga. Saat Dazai-_san_ menyuapiku sebenarnya aku bahagia. Diajak ke gereja olehmu juga menyenangkan." Andaikata bisa dan boleh, Ryuu ingin memutar waktu untuk balik ke masa itu sekali lagi–menjebak diri agar tak pernah kembali pada kenyataan, meskipun semuanya Osamu anggap omong kosong.

"Dasar anak aneh. Rasanya aku seperti menampung alien."

"Alien pun tidak masalah selama Dazai-_san_ menganggapku sesuatu."

Ucapan tadi mengganggu pendengaran Osamu yang bagai ditusuk seribu jarum. Tanpa percakapan di hari ini, apakah sebelumnya Osamu pernah menganggap Ryuu sebagai 'sesuatu'? Jika 'ya' maka bukan anak, teman, apa lagi hal berharga. Mungkin sekadar kebetulan, omong kosong, tetapi Osamu kira yang paling tepat adalah kesialan.

Kesialan untuk Osamu seorang, yang lagi-lagi menyaksikan dirinya di masa lalu walau terdapat sedikit perbedaan. Mereka sama-sama tidak bahagia dengan orang tua yang main fisik, tetapi Ryuu bisa menilainya sebagai kegembiraan dan itu sangat menjengkelkan.

(Setelah gagal mengubah nasib di mata kosong Ryuu. Kenapa bocah itu tidak hancur saja seperti dirinya di masa lalu?)

"Aku dan Chuuya bertemu di gereja itu juga. Awalnya masing-masing dari kami tidak peduli, tetapi ketika melakukan salam damai aku yakin sudah jatuh cinta."

"Cepat sekali."

"Kata orang-orang itulah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Semenjak kejadian tersebut kami berkenalan. Sering ke gereja bersama. Pacaran lalu menikah ketika usia Chuuya dua puluh. Kalau tidak salah ... mungkin sekitar umur delapan belas aku mengenal dia."

"Kami mengadopsi anak, karena dokter kandungan berkata Chuuya mandul. Dia memilihmu yang katanya memiliki mata sepertiku, dan berharap agar aku bisa mengubahmu supaya tidak memiliki masa lalu sepertiku."

"Masa lalu yang ... bagaimana?" Apa Ryuu berhak menanyakannya? Ia telanjur penasaran sehingga tidak memikirkan, 'nanti Dazai-_san _tersinggung atau biasa saja?'.

"Saat kecil orang tuaku juga sering memukulku. Melihat dirimu yang sekarang membuatku teringat pada masa lalu yang kubenci."

"Padahal Dazai-_san_ bisa menolak keputusan untuk mengadopsiku."

"Chuuya adalah wanita yang keras kepala. Sulit untuk menolak dia apa lagi mendapat maaf darinya. Aku sampai memohon-mohon kalau melakukan kesalahan. Terus juga ..."

Cerita mengenai Chuuya menemani Ryuu hingga senja datang. Ada banyak hal yang diketahuinya, seperti Chuuya senang merajut, kalau tidur kadang mengigau, jago karate sampai tanpa sengaja pernah meremukkan tulang Osamu. Dalam prosesnya pria 27 tahun itu kelihatan bersenang-senang, sementara Ryuu berpikir dirinya sekadar angin lalu.

Benak Ryuu tahu betul Osamu tidak bercerita padanya, karena mata cokelat itu menatap lurus ke udara. Mungkin Osamu berceloteh dengan sosok di dalam imajinasinya–seseorang yang berbeda dari Ryuu, dan betul-betul Osamu inginkan sebagai anaknya.

"Tentang Dazai-_san_ bagaimana?"

"Punyaku membosankan dan menyedihkan. Aku tidak ingin mendapat simpati dari bocah sepertimu."

"Selain mengenalnya aku juga ingin mengetahui tentang Dazai-_san_." Sebanyak mungkin sebelum mereka benar-benar terpisah. Ryuu merasa risi, kalau tidak mengetahui apa-apa soal Osamu yang selalu ia anggap berharga.

"Pada akhirnya Chuuya tetap mamamu. Keluarga palsu ini hanya berakhir untuk kita saja."

"Kali ini Dazai-_san_ salah."

"Salah di bagian mana?" Jadi akhirnya Ryuu berubah pikiran, dan menolak egoisme Osamu? Kerumitan ini harus dihentikan, karena Osamu enggan memperpanjang urusan dengan bocah yang menyebalkan.

"Di tempat penitipan anak aku bertemu seseorang bernama Nakajima Atsushi. Dia berkata, 'Mau dibuang atau enggak papa tetap saja papa'. Mamanya pun bilang ke Atsushi, 'ikatan keluarga itu abadi'." Sejenak Ryuu mengalihkan pandangan dari air mancur. Keberaniannya sudah bulat untuk menemui mata Osamu, walau hanya kehancuran yang Ryuu terima.

"Karena itu, bagiku Dazai-_san_ tetap papaku sampai kapan pun."

Pecah sudah. Kini malah Osamu yang kelu terlebih bibirnya–percaya atau tidak, ia menciptakan garis lengkung yang menyimpan kebahagiaan secara samar-samar meski tak sempurna, karena Osamu mati-matian menahannya.

(Dirinya sendiri yang bilang, Osamu tak berhak bersukacita setelah menjebak Ryuu dalam siksaan)

"Anak itu mengatakan hal yang sama dengan Chuuya."

"Mama?"

"Sebelum kau tiba di taman kota, Kunikida-_kun_ mengirimku nomor telepon Chuuya. Aku mengirim SMS padanya supaya menjemputmu." Tak sekali pun terpikirkan oleh Ryuu untuk tinggal bersama Chuuya. Dua tahun setelah cerai mamanya lenyap tanpa jejak. Kunikida bahkan tidak mengatakan apa pun, lalu tiba-tiba memberi kontak Chuuya.

"Jujur saja. Kau pasti mendengar saat aku meminta maaf pada Chuuya di hadapan Bunda Maria, bukan?"

"Maaf. Aku tidak berniat menguping."

"Awalnya aku berpikir untuk menitipkan permintaan maafku pada Chuuya ke Bunda Maria. Suatu hari nanti entah kapan, ketika Chuuya balik ke gereja Bunda Maria akan menyampaikan maafku padanya. Tetapi sekarang beda, aku bisa langsung meminta maaf dan itu sangat baik."

"Setelahnya mama bilang apa?"

"Chuuya meneleponku lalu berteriak, 'sampai aku tiba di sana jadilah papa untuk Ryuunosuke. Jika tidak jangan harap tulangmu selamat'. Mengerikan sekali wanita satu itu."

"Itu artinya ... aku boleh memanggilmu ... 'papa'? Aneh. Paru-paru Ryuu berat seperti ditimpa sesuatu. Hidungnya kesulitan meraup udara. Kunang-kunang beterbangan di dalam mata, dan semakin jelas ketika tatapannya kehilangan jingga dari senja.

"Sampai Chuuya datang menjemputmu saja. Setelah ini kita tetap orang asing."

"Bunganya ... bagaimana?" Ryuu merasa pegangannya melemah. Buket _sweet pea_ yang ia genggam hendak terlepas, seolah-olah menolak sang tuan agar tidak tiba di tangan Osamu.

"Berikan pada orang lain. Papa tidak panta–"

_BRUKKK! _

Entah bagaimana waktu mendadak bergerak lambat. Tubuh Ryuu tumbang kehilangan arti. Napasnya mati dan hidup berulang-ulang, seakan-akan menyambung kehidupan menjadi perkara berat yang melelahkan. Firasat Osamu sangat buruk hingga rokok di genggamannya terjatuh. Untuk berjaga-jaga ia memanggil ambulan, bahkan merengkuh Ryuu erat walau Osamu tidak merasa demikian.

"Kenapa ...? Kau tidak enak badan?" Pipinya Osamu tepuk berkali-kali. Ryuu tak kunjung membuka mata, membuat idiot perban itu sedikit cemas.

"Sa ... kit ..."

"Dadamu sakit? Rokoknya sudah kubuang, kok."

"Sa ... kit ... pa ..." Tangan kanan Ryuu menggapai-gapai berusaha meraih wajah papanya. Osamu lebih dulu menangkap jari-jari mungil Ryuu. Spontan meremasnya entah disebabkan takut Chuuya marah, atau murni karena enggan kehilangan.

Ingin berpisah pun bukan berarti Osamu mengharapkan kematian Ryuu. Khayalannya hanya membayangkan hari di mana bocah itu tinggal bersama Chuuya–untuk pertama kalinya Ryuu tersenyum bersama seseorang yang bisa menyayangi dia tanpa pecut rotan, bentakan atau hal buruk lain.

Tinggal sedikit lagi, bukan? Suka atau benci Ryuu harus berjuang, meskipun artinya Osamu memaksa dia bernapas walau tak mampu.

"Apanya yang sakit? Ambulan sebentar lagi datang. Kau harus bertahan atau Chuuya akan sangat sedih."

"Ja-ngan ... pu ... kul ... la ... gi ..."

"Papa memelukmu sekarang. Kau ... kau ... jangan takut ... lagi ..." Perih. Dadanya bergetar kala Osamu menangkap air mata yang Ryuu turunkan, dalam tidur paling resah di sepanjang masa. Jika ... jika Ryuu harus mati sekarang, apa takdir tidak bisa menghadirkan ketenangan? Membuat Ryuu memutar seluruh masa lalunya sangatlah kejam.

"Bo ... leh ...?"

"Katakan saja. Papa pasti mengabulkannya."

"Bo ... leh ... panggil ... nama ... ku?"

"Tentu saja iya! Ryuunosuke ... Ryuu-_kun_ boleh meminta papa memanggil namamu sebanyak yang kau mau."

"A ... ku ... ta ... kut ... lu ... pa ... na ... ma ... ku ..."

"Pasti ingat. Ryuu_-kun_ akan selalu mengingatnya meskipun nanti kita berpisah." _Karena itu jangan mati. Ryuu-kun pasti melupakannya jika pergi sekarang. _

"Na ... ma ... pa ... pa ...?"

"Dazai Osamu. Nama papa pun tidak akan Ryuu-_kun_ lupakan. Jadi tenang saja."

"Ma ... ma ...?"

"Chuuya, Ryuu-_kun_. Mama sedang menjemputmu kemari, ingat? Jangan pergi dengan siapa pun sampai mama datang, paham?"

Jawaban Ryuu adalah menggeleng, dan menjadi kenangan terakhir yang Osamu saksikan. Jari-jari kecil di genggamannya gugur dengan menyedihkan. Kehancuran Osamu kian lengkap, sewaktu ditemukannya Ryuu mengukir senyuman tipis–garis lengkung yang meskipun seribu tahun berlalu, tidak akan pantas untuk Osamu bingkai dalam memori. Kini selain air mata diiringi pekikan nelangsa, tak ada lagi yang terdengar karena semua seolah-olah berduka dalam bisu.

"Ryuu ... _kun_ ..."

Entah air matanya ini disebabkan rasa takut kehilangan Ryuu, atau gara-gara ngeri Chuuya betulan membenci dia. Osamu tidak paham, karena ia baru pernah menggunakan mata untuk menangis.

Tamat.

* * *

Omake:

Ruangan serba putih adalah hal yang pertama kali menyambut Ryuu. Usai menyesuaikan mata dengan penerangan di sini, ia mendapati sosok familier berambut senja yang menidurkan kepala di samping ranjang. Tangan rampingnya tampak meremas selimut. Suara isakan samar-samar terdengar, memenuhi kesadaran Ryuu yang masih abu-abu.

"Dazai sialan ... padahal sudah kubilang jangan pergi!" Begitu pelan kepalan tangannya meninju ranjang. Ryuu berusaha meraih jari wanita itu yang tidak lain adalah Chuuya–mama angkat Ryuu.

"Ma ... ma ... kena–"

_GREP! _

"Maaf. Mama gagal membuat papa tetap tinggal!" Tubuh ringkih Ryuu dibawa ke dalam pelukan yang rapuh. Seragam pasiennya basah oleh tangisan. Ryuu semakin tidak paham terjadi apa di antara mereka.

"Mulai sekarang mama yang akan menemanimu. Nanti papa kita bujuk bersama-sama agar tidak pergi."

"Ayo pulang ke rumah. Aku rindu sama kamarku."

"Ryuunosuke. Soal itu–", "Sekarang rumah sakit adalah rumahmu. Ryuu-_kun_ terkena kanker paru-paru, sehingga tidak bisa pulang dulu." Seorang pria berusia sekitar tiga puluh menampakkan batang hidung. Ekspresi Chuuya makin tidak karuan, ditambah matanya melotot garang pada sang dokter.

"Kankermu disebabkan oleh asap rokok dari papamu. Menyedihkan sekali, bukan?"

"Sudah kubilang jangan katakan itu pada Ryuunosuke! Semua ini salah kami, karena melupakan ucapan Fukuzawa-_san_ soal paru-paru Ryuunosuke yang lemah."

Malam itu demi membela suaminya, Chuuya berdebat dengan Mori Ougai yang menangani Ryuu untuk sebulan ke depan. Tangan Ryuu mengepal lemah, seperti mustahil menggenggam apa pun termasuk kekosongan.

_Apa artinya aku tidak bisa merasakan genggaman papa yang ditemani mama di saat-saat terakhir nanti? _

Benar kata Mori. Sekarang ini Ryuu sangat menyedihkan.

Tamat.

* * *

A/N: Aku ngakak sama fic ini apalagi bagian akhirnya, tapi bingung juga mau dibikin lagi gimana lagi. sebenernya fic ini udah selesai dari minggu lalu, tapi aku baru publish karena mager, editnya capek, dan alasan utamanya enggak mau spam di fandom ini. aku jadi pengen minta maaf, karena mungkin ada yang keganggu dengan ficku WKWKW. ini kedua kalinya ya aku bikin DaAku family? tapi yang ini angst meski sebelumnya juga angst. seumur hidup pula aku baru pernah ngerasain; bikin fluff itu enggak guna sama sekali. (meski fic ini ada fluff emangnya kalian terhibur? pasti kagak wkwkw). lalu soal mereka yang ke gereja, itu aku pake tata cara katolik. sengaja enggak dijelaskan rinci juga, karena bukan itu yang mau aku sorot.

Oke thx buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, review, sekedar lewat atau apalah terserah, aku menghargai apapun yang kalian berikan padaku~ mohon krisar juga biar fic ku enggak makin gaje dari hari ke hari.


End file.
